Gone to the Dogs
by umbreonblue
Summary: In three different rooms, an unusual transformation happened at the same time on a particular day... In the mirror, each of them saw it. "What! Why do I have dog ears? And a tail too? What the heck is going on!"


In the morning, when they woke up in their own rooms, Hoshitani, Akatsuki, and Inumine looked in the mirror. Each of them were shocked.

"I have dog ears..."

Then, they turned around.

"And a tail...along with a collar."

In Akatsuki's room:

"What the heck?!"

In Inumine & Ugawa's room:

"What?!"

"What's all the noise about this time?"

Ugawa saw Inumine with dogs ears and a tail. He was shocked into silence for once.

"Wow...now you're even more like a dog then before."

In Nayuki & Hoshitani's room:

"Ehhh?!"

"Hoshitani-kun, what's wrong?"

Nayuki saw Hoshitani with dog ears and a tail. Awkward silence.

"What happened to you?!"

"I don't know. I just woke up like this."

It was then that Akatsuki, Hoshitani, and Inumine put on their uniforms and use hoodies to hide their...condition ,and try to get though the day as normally as possible.

They all get through classes relatively unscathed, but when practice and a meeting are about to start, things get complicated.

At Team Hiragi's Practice Room:

"Woof!"

Inumine took off the hoodie, revealing his ears, and let his tail out. Everyone was shocked...except Ugawa.

"Ugawa, what happened to Inumine?"

"Yeah, did he put on cosplay?"

"No, Toraishi! I've no idea what happened. He just was like that this morning."

"I see... We should inform Hiragi-senpai."

At Team Otori's Practice Room:

"Hoshitani, why is your hoodie up, you boor?"

"Ah...um...well..."

He took off the hoodie, and revealed his ears and tail.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were into cosplay."

Kuga pulled on one of Hoshitani's ears.

"Oww. Stop that! It hurts."

Hoshitani was teary eyed and looked like an adorable puppy, so Kuga stopped pulling.

"It's real?"

"What happened to you?!"

"We don't know. He was like this when we woke up this morning."

"...We should talk to Otori-senpai."

"Agreed."

At the Kao Council's Meeting Room:

"Akatsuki, why are you wearing a hoodie?"

"...Fine."

He takes off the hoodie, and reveals his ears and tail. Everyone was silent.

"Akatsuki, I didn't know you were into cosplay."

"It's not cosplay! I just woke up like this."

Akatsuki was sulking.

It was then that both Team Otori and Team Hiragi opened the door. Once they closed it behind them, everyone was silent.

"Um...we have a problem."

"What problem?"

Hoshitani and Inumine both took off their hoodies.

"Oh..."

"You too?"

"Seems like it."

"But what do we do about it?"

Everyone was contemplating what to do, when Otori stood up, and went over to Hoshitani. Hoshitani looked up at him, tilting his head to the side, confused. Otori scratched his ears, trying to find the right spot. Hoshitani moaned when he did find it, relaxing instantly, leaning into Otori's touch, slightly red, and causing everyone else (except Hiragi) in the room to blush while Otori was smiling in amusement.

"Ahem, well...did anything unusual happen yesterday?"

All three of them thought for a moment.

"Well, I met a fortune teller who said that I would have a curse placed on me along with two others, and the only way to break it would be to kiss my Master, or something."

"Ahh, me too."

"Me, too. Woof!"

"Then who're your Masters?"

"We don't know."

"Let's look at the collars."

On Akatsuki's collar: **H.T.**

On Inumine's collar: **U.A. & T.I.**

On Hoshitani's collar: **O.I.**

Everyone was once again silent.

"This meeting is adjourned for now. Everyone, except Akatsuki, out. Now."

Everyone filed out of the room, except Akatsuki, of course, to give those two some alone time. Tatsumi and Sawatari went back to practice a bit more while Ugawa, Inumine, and Toraishi went to towards the dorms. Otori was dragging Hoshitani by the hand somewhere, so Tengenji, Kuga, Nayuki, and Tsukigami all went to their rooms for the rest of the day.

Back in the Meeting Room:

"Akatsuki. Come here."

"Y-yes."

Akatsuki walked until he was very close to Hiragi. Then, Hiragi leaned in and kiss him. Akatsuki's eyes widened in shock, Hiragi pulling back quickly. **Poof.** The ears and tail were gone.

"H-Hiragi-kun."

"That takes care of that problem."

In Toraishi's room:

"How should we do this?"

"One at a time, I guess."

"Who's first?"

"Not me."

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with."

Toraishi kisses Inumine first, then Ugawa.

"Woof!"

"Nothing. Let's try a kiss on the cheek at the same time."

"OK."

They both kiss Inumine on different cheeks at the same time. **Poof.**

"Wooofff!"

Toraishi and Ugawa both sigh.

"I'm glad that's over with."

"I am never doing that again."

At the Outdoor Stage:

Otori is still holding onto Hoshitani's hand.

"Um..."

Hoshitani looked at him, confused again. Otori just smiles at him.

"You have no idea how cute you are."

Hoshitani blushes.

"C-cute?"

Otori pulls Hoshitani into his arms, one hand on his waist, the other still intertwined with Hoshitani's, and leans in to kiss him. Hoshitani blinked before closing his eyes and kissing back. When they pulled apart, **poof.**

"Ah..."

Hoshitani was bright red, still in Otori's embrace with Otori smiling at him.

"You're still cute now."

Hoshitani's blush turns an even brighter red.

"Um...can we go on a date sometime?"

Otori is shocked, but for only a moment, then he laughs.

"Of course we can. That was my intention."

Hoshitani beams up at him, Otori returning it with a smile.

In the end, everything was back to normal, maybe even better. Akatsuki went back to pinning for Hiragi with newfound hope. Inumine...is basically his usual self but without the dog ears and tail. Hoshitani is now not-so-secretly dating Otori, and is very happy.

 **The End.**


End file.
